Da Beginning Is Near
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: My second fanfic. Tidus & Yuna are discussing what had happened during these two years and their future together. Will they get married at last? I won't tell you here. Read it to find out yourself. And a spinoff coming soon as well.


**DA BEGINNING IS NEAR**

Two days have passed by.Tidus & Yuna walked back home from Zanarkand to Besaid.But they didn't return there directly.Instead, they went to the silent hills behind Besaid.The air was blewing in a breeze of comfort.

" Yuna really have changed a lot." Tidus began.

"All for my love to you." Yuna replied.

" You're not that soft & gentle anymore, summoner."

"I'm a gunner now, and also a sphere hunter." Yuna explained.

Tidus's mouth dropped. "Whoa! You must be joking."

"It's true. I became a sphere hunter because of you."

"So what's a sphere hunter's job?" Tidus wanted to know more.

"We looked for spheres all over Spira.Most of these spheres contained the history of Spira, including Zanarkand. But I also hoped to obtain spheres of you. There was a probability at that time."

"What do you mean... a probability?"

"This."

Yuna hold out the sphere which contained the recordings of Shuyin in captive.Tidus took the sphere from her & viewed it. After some while, his eyes wide opened.

"Who the hell is this? Why does he looked just like me?" Tidus began again.

"At first, I thought it was you. But I was wrong. His name is Shuyin, and he hailed from Zanarkand, a thousand years ago."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold it. You mean the same time as me? But I don't know anything about him. "

There was silence for a while.None dared to open their mouth.Tidus could see Rikku & Paine talking to each other far down in the village.Then suddenly, he broke out.

"I think I got it. Remember what the fayth told me? The fayth said that I was only a dream. That must be it. Maybe the real me was suppose to be Shuyin after all.I was just an imitation from the fayth."

"Don't say like that. Anyway, I'm glad to have you back. To think that Shuyin wanted to destroy everything, it was like having a nightmare of you."

"What do you mean? What happened when I was not around?" Tidus became more puzzled.

Yuna started telling everything to Tidus from the very beginning after his departure. From the day she became a sphere hunter to the relation of Shuyin and Lenne. From the aeon attacks to the collosus Vegnagun until the final battle in the heart of the Farplane.

Tidus did not mention anything until Yuna finished her story.He started walking down the hill. Yuna followed him.

"I hope the two of them are doing well in the Farplane right now forever. But I'm not sure if I can believe everything. Lots have changed since my departure.It's gonna take some time for me to adapt to this place again.So is this Vegnagun still there?"

"I don't think anyone would be able to go to the Farplane to see Vegnagun again. Let this calm last forever, together with the two of us." Yuna replied.

"Hmm, so do I. Oh by the way, how's blitzball going? Any changes in Luca?"

"Not much changes, but it's great. We got the chance to play against them." Yuna smiled as she said.

Tidus gasped. "Whoa! You played blitzball? What the hell happened there?"

"The whole Aurochs were busy babysitting Wakka's son. So we, the Gullwings took their place instead.It was pretty cool. We had some fun time as well." Yuna smiled again. Tidus looked on.

"It's getting dark.Let's go back." Tidus continued walking down the hill. Yuna followed him.

That night, another campfire was held to celebrate Tidus"s return to Spira. Everyone was there including the Gullwings.All the singing and dancing and party just made Besaid a place of merry-making, especially for Rikku and Brother.

"So, will you two settle down here?" Lulu asked the two of them. She was still hugging her baby.

"I think so. But we'll need our own home first, right?" Tidus replied. Yuna nodded as well.

"Huh, you two sure have grown up.Ther's no way I can stop you as well." Lulu said as she looked as Tidus. "Oh, excuse me. The baby needs feeding." She walked back into the tent, comforting the baby.

The two of them walked to one corner and sat, watching the starry sky. No one cared about them at that while, giving them some peace to be alone together.

"So, when are we getting married?" Tidus popped out the question.

"Huh? But... isn't is too early for this?Err... I mean... Wakka just got his kid. And besides, we haven't even settle down completely yet." that was Yuna's answers.

"You're right. Wakka just became a father. Let's just wait a little while longer."

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me again, forever. It really hurts and lonely without you." Yuna chilled a little.

" I promise. I love you forever and ever, as long as this world lasts." Tidus hold her hand. Yuna's face became a little blush.

"Whoa, who's getting married too soon eh?" exclaimed Rikku all of a sudden from behind. Tidus & Yuna were taken by surprise.They jumped, then looked back. Rikku & Paine looked on.

"Hey, how long have you two been eavesdropping us?" Tidus became a little agitated.

" Long enough to say,right? Hee hee hee." Rikku giggled.

"I guest Yuna really got too old for all of this." replied Paine.

"Who's too old? Cut out that crab!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Come on, let's have more fun while we can. Hey Yunie, came along too!" Rikku ran back to the fireplace.

"It's kinda fun for these few days, so better just enjoy it." Paine smiled, then walked back to the fireplace.

"Hey, wait up!" Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and ran after them. Yuna let out a laugh and ran along too.

Standing just next to the fire, Wakka gave a smile as he watched them having fun. Then he walked back to the tent to check on Lulu and his son.


End file.
